Ninja Storm s2payback
by Aria Fox
Summary: I need to work on that title.PRNS s2 my way. Luthor is defeated lost in the abyss of evil but what if he wasn't the end of it? toriblake to begin with but i make no promises with dustinmarah thrown in. pls rr


Storm's a brewing

Part 1a

Hands lightly touching six friends sat in a circle, legs crossed, eyes closed.

Their synchronised breathing the only sound in the wooden dojo.

"Masters!" Concentration lost their bodies crash to the hard slate tiled floor.

"Oww get off my arm"

"I know we're tight bro but breathing's an issue."

"_Dude_" Dustin's shocked tone made the others look towards where and how him and Cam had landed.

Giggling Tori Hanson pushed Shane away and tried to reintroduce blood to her left arm. After making a half hearted attempt to stand Blake and Hunter just stayed down and laughed at their friends predicament.

Only Shane managed to compose himself long enough to turn to the student hovering by the door looking like she was about to bolt. All dark skin and doe eyes she looked like Bambi right after mama was shot. She seemed familiar though, the blue of her uniform I.D.-ed her as belong to water. A student of Tori's maybe? Weird, classes were on hold till after New Year what was this girl doing here?

"I...I..I...I'm sorry masters Sensei s..s.sent me t..t..oo..to..." Train wreck fascinated Shane watched as the girl clenched her fists and took deep breaths. He recognised it as the water's meditation breathing pattern. "Sensei Wanatabe sent me to ask if you could all meet him in the herb garden."

"Thanks Jody." Unnoticed Tori had joined them. Puzzled Shane watched Tori make a strange hand signal and the girl Jody just nodded and ran.

Draping and arm over Tori shoulder Shane sneaked a glimpse at Blake just to make he was not being given the patterned Bradley death glare. Dude had been touchy about any male being to close to Tori since he got back. "What was that?" As happy as Shane was to see his old teammates part of him could not wait for the holidays to be over and for life and Tori to return to normal.

"What?" Tori asked innocently.

"The," Waving his hand in a motion that looked nothing like the move Tori had made Shane looked hopefully at his best girl pal.

Rising her eyebrows Tori slipped from beneath his arm. "Secret water ninja handshake." She deadpanned. "Guys!" yelling to make herself heard over the major teasing Cam and Dustin were being subjected to by Blake and Hunter.

"Sensei's calling." As one brain they turned leaving the small dojo working their way through the highly maintained academy gardens.

"Why didn't he just dial direct?" asked Blake gesturing to Cam's head.

"I don't know maybe because we were in a deep meditative state and the slightest disruption might have caused one or more of us to be permanently mind melded together." Suggested Cam.

"Dude was that like a pop culture tag?" Blinking rapidly Dustin stared at Cam in disbelief.

"I'm allowed down time." Defensive Cam stalk ahead of the group letting hanging branches ping back after he had passed. Probably hoping to decapitate us thought Shane peevishly.

"Are we sure Cyber Cam hasn't been let out his box?" Shane heard Hunter whisper.

"No but Cyber Cam is no samurai and incase you missed it bro we were just floating on the ceiling." Playfully punching his brother in the stomach Blake subtly or subtle for a motor head anyway maneuvered Tori to the back of the group. They were too far away for Shane to hear what they were saying but with those two it could be anything even the benefits of the new wax Tori had brought for her board. It was never the context but the subtext that made the people around them feel like the unwanted third wheel.

"I'm going to ask once nicely High priest Koro where is the map?" Twisted metal staff pointed to his throat Koro looked up fighting his fear. He was a strong warrior raised in the art of the samurai and this creature had swatted him around the temple like he was a fly. He could feel the dark energy pouring off the man above him. A black mask covered most of his face only his mouth and eyes remained uncovered.

"My life has been dedicated to protecting that map, Why do you think I would give it up just because someone asks?" Searching past cold gray eyes Koro looked as far as his power could get him "Space ninja Jarl, formerly argh!" Glaring down at him Jarl put more power behind his electricity attack. Until a gentling hand rested on his shoulder.

"They're better ways love." Kneeling down skin tight leather creaking slightly as she did the woman carefully pulled out a small flat stone from her own wooden staff.

"Recognise this Koro? The earth dragon rune, Ah I see you do know it. One of the rare meetings of your power and mine. West and East." Nodding to Jarl it seemed to be some sort of signal because Koro suddenly felt as if a heavy weight had been placed on his chest pushing him flat to the floor. The woman leaned over him her blonde hair hiding them from view. Placing the rune on his forehead. She whispered in words Korodid not understand but recognised. Desperate Koro caught the woman's eyes unlike the man's they were not cold her eyes burned. Seeking Koro saw the darkness of space, burning cities, people screaming. No the people were not screaming he was. The full moon on a dark night. Losing to Miko, lightning from a spaceship. Sensei dying. Two small girls playing. Meeting Miko and her son. The forest. The box in the forest.

Smiling the woman stood up and placed the rune back into her staff.

"I know where he hid the map."

"So we no longer have a use for chipper here?"

"Well you can never have to many vidalas." Grinning down at the priest's unconscious body Jarl twirled his staff leaving a firey trial with every pass until there was a large circle of fire in front of him, hovering above Koro's body. Pulling away his staff Jarl watched the fire enter the priest's body and blaze white temporally blinding them. Eagerly Jarl looked again at the body instead of a human in flowing purple robes there was now a winged gold robot almost human in the sense it had arms, legs and a head but definitely a robot.

Anyone still here? If yes thanks :-) I'd love some feed back.


End file.
